blacklands_l5rfandomcom-20200214-history
Death of a Champion 6-10-14
Taitsu; Winter Court is proceeding as inexorably as the seasons, which is to be expected. Kyuden Bayushi has become no less captivating than it was when first I arrived, the mysteries constantly shift and change, ever evolving. My friend Katsumi, now engaged to Doji Kaneko, has shown me much of the city and has provided me with companionship throughout the days so that I do not feel quite so keenly my longing for Kyuden Isawa, its lush forests, my family, and you. Many weeks ago, I gave Katsumi a pair of chopsticks fashioned by the same Kakita artisan who crafted mine and my mother's. I expected nothing in return, it was merely a gesture of the goodwill I hoped to foster between us, and between our families and Clans. A few days ago, however, I was surprised to find a brand new kimono waiting for me in my room, spun out of fine silk in brilliant oranges and golds. When I wear it, the silk flows and flutter, dancing in the slightest of breezes, and I look aflame. The sleeves are shaped in a manner unlike the kimonos of tradition, sewn to look like feathered wings when I raise my arms. I am told that my appearance in the garment is both iconic and striking. I am grateful for her gift, but despite its beauty, I treasure yours so much more deeply for the sentiment behind it. As is tradition, the Son of the Sun hosted an iaijutsu tournament during court, and I entered it. My first opponent came to the match clad in the bulky armour he must have worn on the battlefield, not even cut for riding, strictly for marching. Although not expressly forbidden by the rules of the tournament, I must express my distaste for the use of protective garments. Did he so greatly fear his inadequacy, did he mistrust the ancestors who guide his hand, that he needed that to hold him up? I cannot say. Nor can I say whether he so greatly feared me, a simple priest recently declared an adult, wielding a weapon unfamiliar to clergy by and large. I, myself, wore only the traditional underkimono used by duelists, and trusting to the honour of my blade and the strength of those who have gone before me, I emerged victorious. I faced off against six more opponents after him, and with each match I was again victorious. My final opponent was Shiba Katsutoshi, and there was no shame in my loss to him. The duels continued, with Katsutoshi facing off against Bayushi Kage. Although the rumours say that Kage took Katsutoshi's eye in a duel over a woman, on this day, Katsutoshi emerged the victor. He struck a wound that bled profusely to Kage's arm, clearly indicative that far worse could have been inflicted had he so wished, and he took Kage's sword from him as they struck, gripping it tightly by the blade. His flesh did not part for it, however, as though he were made of iron. This certainly instigated a great deal of gossip, but pursuant to the rules of the tournament, no shugenja, even the mighty Hidden Guard, could detect any residue of the kami's magic upon him. It was through sheer strength of soul that he emerged victorious. Never one to hesitate, Katsutoshi fought his way through challenger after challenger alongside Doji Kaneko, Katsumi's betrothed. Finally, the two of them were all that remained, and they squared off. Kaneko barely reached his starting position, barely assumed the proper posture to center himself when his blade all but flew from its saya, and he struck Katsutoshi. Some say that Katsutoshi flinched for the briefest of seconds, and it was upon that that Kaneko capitalized. Nevertheless, Katsutoshi showed himself to be a great and honourable combatant of laudible skill, and Kaneko emerged victorious. Following that final match, the more prestigious observers joined the losers at a tea house to celebrate and mingle. I wore the kimono given to me by Katsumi, and made quite an impression. I did not wish to trouble the kami with so minor a wound as Katsutoshi had inflicted upon me, and so my hand was bound in silk to ensure it did not bleed again. Whilst entertaining the populace of the tea house, the majority of which were shocked and very nearly scandalized by my success and the actions of Katsutoshi, I was joined by Katsumi and Doji Isaoko, the young woman educated by the Kaiu family atop their fortifications. The night was merry indeed, and all were waiting with baited breath for the arrival of Kaneko when the unthinkable happened. As you have no doubt heard, the Emerald Champion, Doji Satsume, took ill at the beginning of this winter. The learned and powerful shugenja assembled were unable to find a remedy for his sickness, and his condition worsened as the months progressed. In the night following the final duel, as we all rejoiced, Doji Satsume passed from life into Meido, where he will be judged and sent either to Yomi as a beloved and honoured ancestor, or he will be reborn into his next life. Doji Takeshi, a student of Satsume, came to the tea house to tell Isaoko, and to invite her and her companions (myself, Katsumi, and the Wasp Norio) to pay our respects. We departed from the celebration and made our way to the home-away-from-home given to the Crane. There, we gave our condolences to Doji Nadeshiko, to whom the task of organizing the funeral and cremation was given, and I took my leave from my friends to offer myself as an assistant to the Asahina. Truly, the Empire mourns the loss of one of its heroes, and no doubt Doji Hoturi is bereft, as are Satsume's students. Kaneko in particular has been struck hard by the loss of his mentor and teacher, and Katsumi has been charged by Nadeshiko with ensuring he is supported through his mourning, and that he undertake no foolish action as a result of it. I, myself, am still with the Asahina, conducting all appropriate rituals and ceremonies for the dead, joined also by several Seppun priests of the Hidden Guard, to ensure peace is given to the spirit of one of the heroes of the Emerald Empire. I do not know how often I will be able to write to you, given this turn of events, nor do I know yet what it forebodes, but I fear that the great peace and tranquility we have been so graced by begins, regretfully, to draw to a close. I still intend to witness your gempukku, and to celebrate with you when it is complete. I hope you are well, Taitsu, and that the winter is gentle to you and our Clan. If you are able, I eagerly await your reply. Forever yours, Isawa Fouen Category:Fouen's Journals Category:Journals